It Was My Fight
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: Jack pushed Kim aside and now he's apologizing. This story is sorta self explanatory so it's rather difficult to summarize. Please read & review :D!
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I should be working on I'm More than Meets the Eyes, Because I Care, What I Believe, and You Didn't See It Coming, but I'm more interested in writing this oneshot (it could have another chapter, you'll see why I'm considering). I will update those, don't worry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even if I wish I did.**

 _Dear Kim:_

 _I know you won't talk to me. And I completely understand why. But, please give me a chance to explain everything. I'm convinced that if you hear me out...or, read me out...that you'll forgive me, or at least understand me._

 _Now, I find that I ought to rewind the events of earlier. You do recall Frank coming up to you, right? And he was all mad, like he wanted something. You, being you, didn't want to hear it. You were frustrated and wanted to fight him right then and there. I came over, shoved you aside, handling it myself. Then you came up to me and slapped me in the face (I've got a decent sized bruise there, thanks for asking), and yelled: "Jack! I don't need you to fight my battles for me! I can fight them myself. You're pushing me aside because I'm a girl. No, wait, you're pushing me aside because you think you're better than me!"_

 _I saw how hurt you were, and I regretted not letting you fight. But I'll tell you the story from my perspective. Here goes._

 _Frank never liked me. And I never liked him. But things never got so bad like now. I think it was around the time Weaver came. Now, Frank didn't like Weaver either. You know why? Because Weaver had taken a liking to you. And Frank, crushing on you and all, didn't like that. I didn't like Weaver, mostly because he was using you and just being stuck up. But I felt something change. That feeling that I was losing something that should be mine. And I respect you too much to say you're mine like an object. But what I mean is that: I felt like Weaver was taking you from me and I didn't get a chance to fight back or compare because he was so much better._

 _Frank and I agreed on something at last. We both liked you. And we both wanted to get rid of Weaver. That went easier than we thought. And before you ask, no, we didn't work together. That would be stupid. You found out Weaver's intentions yourself. Frank and I just agreed on hating Weaver, not really devising a plan._

 _So after Weaver was out of the picture, it was just me and Frank for you. Okay, not really. Brody came and we all know how that wound up. But, seriously. Frank knew I was the only guy who had a shot at getting you. So he wanted to get rid of me. He was angry. And stupid. As soon as he came at you, I realized what he was going to do. Maybe you could've fought him off, but I doubted it by the initial shock you'd feel. So naturally, I came at him myself._

 _Kim, Frank was going to kiss you! And you may not believe me, but it's true! Ask anyone, literally! When you thought Frank was coming at you, all angry and mad, to hurt you, let me get this straight out: I didn't fight for you, I fought_ for _you_. _Before you complain that I'm contradicting myself and making no sense whatsoever, finish reading._

 _Frank had no intention of hurting you. At least in the fighting way. I suppose he suspected I'd come after him. And when we fought, I didn't fight your fight. Because it was mine. We were fighting for who should get you. You aren't a toy; we shouldn't have. But I didn't want to ever lose you. That doesn't make up for it, but I hope you understand anyway._

 _I won, as you know. I was happy and relieved. Frank muttered and left me alone. Then you came, all angry, and yelled at me. You were right, of course. It was you Frank came after, you were as strong as me, you could've beat him up just the same. And I don't doubt that._

 _But, as stated, my crush on you was beginning to get out of hand. I figured taking down Frank would give me you by default, and don't expect me to explain why I thought that because I can't, and so I did. And now I'm talking in circles. Oh well._

 _Frank didn't want to give up on you. We sort of had this kind of idea that one day-today-we'd have the final match. And even though I won (I'm trying really hard not to say it like I'm rubbing it in your face because that is NOT my intention. You can see it's difficult because I'm just a naturally cocky person :D), I feel like I've lost because you're mad at me._

 _So, in conclusion, I know I messed up. I just liked you so much and I didn't want you to fight a fight that was unnecessary, that was directed at me, that was supposed to make me look bad. I just hope that you can forgive me. I know there's no chance of your liking me back, but I just have to hope you'll forgive me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jack_

 _P.S. I hope you didn't think this was a waste of your time. I made it rather long and just talking in circles, stating the same things. And I was a little arrogant. But believe me, I truly AM sorry. And trust me on this too- I wrote this letter a lot nicer, (longer, neater, better grammar) than I do my English essays. Just ask my English teacher. She'll tell you a whole round of insults about me. She hates me._

 _P.P.S. The hardest part of writing this was putting my pencil on the paper. I was nervous about telling you about my crush on you, but I knew I had to. Also, please don't feel guilty if you don't like me back. That was not written for guilt, it was written because you deserved an explanation. Sorry, again. :/._

 **I think I will add two more chapters. The one explaining the events from Kim's POV and the one where she writes back. Also, in case you didn't get it:**

 **Frank was mad, generally being a Black Dragon. He walked up to Kim and sort of slammed her locker shut with his hand. He started talking and leaning in. Then Kim punched him. Frank was shocked, and that's when Jack shoved Kim, rather roughly, aside. Kim got mad at him for that because Jack thought she was weak, and that's why Jack was apologizing.**

 **Hope you liked it :). Reviews would be great *hint, hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys seemed to like this story, so here is your second part!**

 _Dear Jack:_

 _I honestly don't have much to say to you. But I feel like I should make a long letter for you as you did for me :D._

 _First, I want to say thank you. For telling me why you did what you did. It helped me understand what was going on, and I guess that was all I really wanted from you. A reason why you pushed me aside and used a stereotype on me._

 _It does take a lot of courage to admit_ _you've done wrong. I thank you for that, too. But Brewer, I_ knew _what Frank's intentions were. You don't think I'm blind, do you? I know Frank likes me, and I know Frank was trying to perhaps kiss me, or at least get too close._

 _I did not know you and Frank were battling for me, but you shouldn't have. I'm not a toy up for auction! And seriously? Are you two that immature to think that I would date the winner? Like what the heck is your problem._

 _You should know how much I value our friendship. How much I value truth. Obviously, if you like someone, I wouldn't expect you to_ _ **tell**_ _them, but you could've told me your frustration in Frank. I know some girls like when boys fight for them, but honestly Brewer, if you knew me as well as I thought you did, then you would know I'm not that kind of girl._

 _I guess the message I'm trying to convey is: I know you apologized. Thanks. And yeah, you're right, I definitely would have ignored calls or anything. But come on, I find white envelopes intriguing :). And glitter pen. Next time you write an apology, please use glitter pen! Don't worry, I've put in a purple glitter gel pen into this envelope, so you'll remember. Anyway, back to being serious. But I can't exactly say I'm over it. I understand; but just give me some time. Maybe you'll be able to prove that you really are worth the pain. We'll see._

 _This was super short as I have nothing much to say to you. But here's something for you to chew on (ha! Chew...I like that phrase. "Something for you to chew on...") Brewer, you're a sweet guy. You aren't usually sexist. You don't usually think I'm weak. That's why, when you did (I know you said that's_ _ **not**_ _what you think, but c'mon, it was implied by the way you shoved me aside), it hurt more than if Milton had done it. I just trusted that you thought we were equal so much. And, now I see you think I'm a petty princess who can only be "pretty," like my friend Margaret._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Crawford_

 _P.S. Signing by my last name makes me feel official :D._

 _P.P.S. Even if I'm mad, remember, you're still a great friend._

 _P.P.P.S. Dang, I'm awful at being mad! I've got some serious weaknesses :(._

 _P.P.P.P.S. ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly want to take down my last chapter because it doesn't make any sense and I don't like it anymore. But I'm too lazy so how about I just post another chapter with her letter back that's more...understandable? And if you liked the first one from Kim, go for it! Make** _ **that**_ **her letter. Anyway, here is my "rewrite."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _Brewer,_

 _I think I have a right to be mad. I think I have a right to freaking ignore your letter and throw it away. And I would've. But then I figured I might as well read what you have to say. And I could've not replied. And I was so close to not replying. But here is my reply, so I guess I changed my mind._

 _Look, why don't you get out of your selfish brain and think of things from my perspective? Okay? Think, if you were a girl who was restricted from doing a lot of things just because she's a girl, without any fair reason, and you trusted that your best friend thought you were strong and able, you would feel slightly insecure, huh? Then, when your best friend, whom you would take a bullet for, decides to push you aside and fight a darn fight that was meant for you, that would prove to the world that you_ are _strong and capable, you'd feel frustrated, right? And when the way they did it didn't even speak to you that they thought you were weak, but showed, as if they were afraid you'd break under words, you'd feel super annoyed, wouldn't you? So then think, if you were me, would you pissed off? I darn think you would be._

 _And I get you were trying to protect me. I read your letter. But had you ever thought about how much effort I put into working to be prepared for this kind of situation? If Frank kissed me, and c'mon Brewer, I know Frank has a crush on me, I would've known what to do! I wouldn't have kissed him. But you had to interfere and now people think I'm the "damsel in distress" or the "pretty face who's lucky to have Jack" or "the princess"! And they think you're a "knight in shining armor" or "the dream guy" or a "a guy who saves others' lives selflessly"._

 _And another thing. I'm not some toy you can fight for! I'm not a "if you win you get her" doll. I'm not a doll at all! I can do things on my own. I can make my own choices. And frankly, I have made some._

 _You're a supposedly nice guy. But you certainly don't know when to step back. When to stop showing off and let me shine. And, honestly, WHEN TO LEAVE ME ALONE! If I say I don't want to talk to you, guess what that means? I don't want to talk to you! And yet you have the nerve to write me a stinking letter! Furthermore, I don't know if I should hang with you anymore. You win everything. You're Mr. Go-getter. You achieve just about anything. And you always make us ~ Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and me ~ look weak and needy. If you actually paid attention to us, you'd realize that they're getting better! And that they can handle things on their own!_

 _And me-especially. I'm a black belt. So are you. We're the same. We fight the same battles. We work at the same level. Oh wait, no we don't! Because you're sexist (or stupid) and you make it look like you try harder. And I thought you were over that. But I guess you aren't._

 _I think I'm going to take a break from you. It would do us both some good. Maybe you'll learn to respect me. Maybe I'll learn to deal with it. But for now, I'll be sitting with Grace at lunch if you need me. Actually, you might not, but still._

 _I believe I have a right to be upset. Don't you think?_

 _In conclusion, don't think I don't appreciate you writing nicer to me than to your English teachers. I didn't even have to ask. The fact that your handwriting was legible really said something. But don't think I'm not still mad. I'm furious. You treated me like a prosaic piece of garbage. And, Brewer, you've got a lot of explaining to do if you want me to forgive you._

 _~Miss Crawford_


End file.
